Her Name Was Also Anna
by mademoiselletori
Summary: O Conde Alexei Alexandrovich conta a verdade à Anya.


_Her Name Was Also Anna_

 _"O Conde Alexei Alexandrovich conta a verdade à Anya."_

Alexei Alexandrovich observou enquanto o sol se levantava atrás dos prédios e casas de São Petersburgo e suspirou ao constatar que o tão temido dia havia chegado. O aniversário de dezesseis anos de sua filha adotiva, Anya, havia finalmente chegado, e ela lhe fizera prometer que neste dia ele lhe concederia a verdade e somente a verdade sobre o passado desconhecido de sua mãe, de quem as mulheres e homens da sociedade nunca falavam. A jovem Anya achava estranho o fato de uma mulher relativamente conhecida na sociedade, a esposa de alguém com um cargo tão importante no governo, nunca ser lembrada nos bailes, nas reuniões e nas noites do balé. Nem mesmo Serioja a mencionava. Era como se todos tivessem sido proibidos de falar dela, ou simplesmente haviam se esquecido.

 _"Ela era uma mulher muito marcante"_ , foi tudo o que a jovem conseguiu arrancar de seu pai após horas e horas de súplicas quando tinha treze anos. Além disso ela não sabia mais nada sobre sua mãe. Nem mesmo o seu nome.

Alexei Alexandrovich levantou os olhos quando ouviu o rangido da porta de seu escritório. Lá estava ela, em sua glória juvenil: trajando um vestido azul escuro com rendas vermelhas e brancas e pérolas adornando o corpete branco e com os cabelos negros e volumosos cobertos por sua capa de viagem cinza, Anya o encarava com um olhar curioso e agitado, como se temesse que ele se esquecera de sua promessa.

-Podemos ir, senhor? - Perguntou ela em voz baixa e suavemente. Os seus olhos cruzaram com os de seu pai e a jovem notou grandes bolsas vermelhas em baixo de seu olhos tristes. -O senhor dormiu, papai? - Anya ficara sabendo por intermédio de Lydia Ivanova, uma grande amiga da família, que seu irmão Serioja nunca pudera tratar o Conde por "pai" ou "papai", somente por "senhor", e que Alexei Alexandrovich fora um homem muito frio e indiferente em relação à maioria das coisas durante toda a sua vida, mas tudo mudou quando Anya nasceu, e ele se tornou um dos homens mais doces e gentis que ela já conhecera. Alexei Alexandrovich nunca proibira sua filha de chamá-lo de "papai", nunca, e Anya era, de certa forma, grata por isso.

-Não.

-Nem eu. Não consegui. Podemos ir agora?

Antes que as criadas da casa pudessem aprontar o café-da-manhã, Alexei Alexandrovich e sua filha já haviam subido na carruagem e se dirigido à estação de trem.

A estação estava vazia, exceto por algumas pessoas que esperavam pelo primeiro trem da manhã e pela senhora idosa que varria a plataforma. Diferentemente dos outros horários do dia, não eram ouvidos o farfalhar dos vestidos das mulheres, as vozes altas e animadas dos homens ou o arrastar de malas conforme as pessoas embarcavam e desembarcavam dos trens. Não; ao invés disso, pela primeira vez, o lugar parecia estar em paz.

Alexei Alexandrovich caminhou até a beira da plataforma, onde o primeiro trem deveria chegar dali a alguns minutos, e sua filha o seguiu. Ele sentiu a presença dela, de Anna, ali ao seu lado. Não de Anya, mas de Anna, sua primeira e única esposa, a única mulher que ele amou durante toda a sua vida e a única mulher cuja filha bastarda ele aceitou criar com amor e carinho mesmo que aquela não fosse a sua obrigação. Naquela época muitos enxergaram tal coisa como um ato de pena, mas Alexei Alexandrovich se apegara tanto a pequena Anya que ele simplesmente não podia deixar que a mandassem para um orfanato depois da morte de Anna e a viagem de Vrónski para a Sérvia, da qual ele nunca iria retornar. Ele simplesmente não conseguia.

-Eu não entendo - Murmurou Anya ao seu lado, com os olhos fixos na plataforma. -Por quê estamos aqui? O quê isso poderia...?

-Foi aqui que ela morreu - Interrompeu Alexei Alexandrovich em voz baixa, e Anya se calou repentinamente. Ele suspirou. -Durante dezesseis anos eu temi que você pudesse descobrir qualquer coisa sobre ela, eu temi que alguém, alguma mulher estúpida da sociedade pudesse dar com a língua nos dentes e deixar escapar alguma coisa sobre quem ela era. Durante dezesseis anos você esperou por este dia. Muito bem.

"O nome dela também era Anna. Anna Karenina, minha primeira e única esposa. Ela sempre será lembrada pela maioria como uma mulher assombrosamente maravilhosa: sua beleza era inacreditável, sua voz era doce e suave como uma melodia de uma tarde de verão e sua risada... Era como uma valsa. Ela era muito jovem quando nos casamos, e eu admito que não fui o melhor dos maridos: estava sempre trabalhando e nunca tinha tempo para ela ou para Serioja. Foi um erro meu, um erro muito grande. Um dia, ela se apaixonou por um homem chamado Vrónski, e este amor insensato e esta paixão ardente geraram você, minha pequena, doce Anya. Por favor, não pense que não a amo. Não faça isso: você é como uma filha para mim, a minha filha. A filha de Anna. Pode não ter o meu sangue, mas eu a amo tanto quanto a sua mãe a amou. Quando você nasceu, Anna fugiu com Vrónski para a Itália e eles passaram alguns meses viajando antes de voltarem para a Rússia e se instalarem na propriedade rural da família de Vrónski. Apesar de viverem juntos, Anna e Vrónski nunca foram realmente casados."

Anya estava petrificada. Ela não conseguia se mexer nem falar. Ela, Anya, era uma bastarda! Uma bastarda de uma princesa e um homem qualquer chamado Vrónski... Durante toda a sua vida ela julgara as crianças bastardas que via nas ruas, vivendo com seus pais alcoólatras ou suas mães prostitutas, sendo que ela mesma era uma criança ilegítima. Além disso, aquele homem ao seu lado não era o seu pai, e o choque ao saber disso não poderia ser maior. Onde estava, afinal, o seu verdadeiro pai?! O tal Vrónski de quem ele falara?!

-C-como... Onde ele está? - Ela perguntou sem rodeios, as mãos suadas agarradas uma a outra num gesto de nervosismo e espanto. -Onde está o meu pai?

Alexei suspirou:

-Ele foi para a Sérvia com a mãe, o irmão e a cunhada logo após a morte de sua mãe. Todos nós da sociedade pensamos que ele voltaria, mas quando ele não voltou... - Ele fez uma pausa e tomou fôlego, tentando segurar as lágrimas que beiravam os seus olhos. -Quando ele não voltou, eu a adotei e levei-a para morar conosco. Nunca mais ouvi falar dele.

Alexei Alexandrovich percebeu que os olhos de Anya também estavam tomados pelas lágrimas. Ela fungou:

-Como ela morreu? - Perguntou, e então completou: -Me diga _exatamente_ como ela morreu. Sem abreviações ou mentiras. Eu preciso saber exatamente como foi.

-Ela pulou na frente do trem.

Anya engasgou e se voltou para o seu pai adotivo com os olhos arregalados:

-O quê?!

-Ela pulou na frente do trem, Anya.

-Ela... Era uma suicida.

-Não diga isso.

-Ela era uma suicida - Repetiu a jovem com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. -Ela se jogou na frente do trem. Ela cometeu suicídio. Ela o traiu com um homem que abandonou a mim, sua própria filha, após a morte de minha mãe. Ela era uma pecadora.

-Anya, a sua mãe... A sua mãe cometeu muitos erros, grandes erros, erros gravíssimos que a maioria das pessoas nunca perdoaria. Mas eu a perdoei, e eu a amei, e por isso você deve perdoá-la também. A sua mãe infelizmente nunca encontrou o amor, mas ela sempre desejou que os seus filhos o encontrassem, e eu tenho certeza de que, se ainda estivesse aqui hoje, ela amaria tanto a você quanto Serioja mais do que tudo na vida. Ela era uma mulher muito boa, Anya, e apesar dos erros que cometeu, ela merece o seu perdão.

Anya fungou novamente, e então perguntou em voz baixa:

-Era por isso que eles nunca falavam dela na sociedade? Pois ela o traiu?

Alexei Alexandrovich balançou a cabeça lentamente.

-Sim, mas não vamos falar disso. Você a perdoa?

-Eu acho que sim.

-Você acha que, se ela ainda estivesse aqui, seria capaz de amá-la?

-Eu... Eu acredito que sim, meu pai.

-Bom - Ele assentiu, e então abraçou a sua filha adotiva. -Isso é tudo que preciso saber. Quer voltar para casa?

-Ainda não - Murmurou ela, se aproximando da plataforma até que as bordas de seu vestido alcançassem o fim dela. -Só mais alguns segundos. Quero olhar para o lugar onde ela morreu. - Pausa. -Alguém veio vê-la naquela ocasião?

-Eu vim.

-E como ela estava?

-Bonita - Respondeu Alexei, com um sorriso imperceptível no rosto. -Como sempre. Nem mesmo a morte conseguiu tirar a sua beleza.

Ao som do apito do primeiro trem da manhã e debaixo das fracas luzes de São Petersburgo, Alexei Alexandrovich e sua filha deixaram a estação.


End file.
